omniwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of the Televerse
Also see: Televerse (Warning: This page contains yet unreleased content for the Televerse. Some of the content might be cut / changed later. Read at your own risk.) The Televerse contains a very complicated timeline that not everyone will understand. This article shows the complete Synopsis of the Televerse, as well as the continuity of every Televerse story. Synopsis Before the existence of time This period could only be explained by all the information gathered after the defeat of Shadow Eternity. Before time existed, two beings existed, called Prymur and Dysmur. Those two beings fought against each other until they destroyed each other. Their descruction created the Light Stone and the Dark Stone, as well as time and the Metaparadoxial Infinity Stones. Primordial Era The Primordial Era was the eariest Era that could be confirmed. It started roughly a Xenogoogolplex years before the creation of the Allfather (calculated in Eternian years, like most other time periods in this synopsis). The Primordial Entities used the Metaparadoxial Infinity Stones in order to create simulated realities. However, all of those realities fell after a period of time due to various reasons. A Xenogoogolplex years later they accidently created the Allfather by fusing Cosmic Time Chi with essences retrieved from both the Light Stone and the Dark Stone. This prooved to be a success however as this simulated reality became stable. But it backfired once the Allfather defied the Primordial Entity of Eternity, seeking to destroy it. After he sealed the Allfather's dimension away, the Metaparadoxial Infinity Stones were destroyed by Eternity, who became very paranoid of the truth he saw when the Allfather was created. This created the six Infinity Realms, which revolved around the Allfather's dimension. The Light Stone and the Dark Stone were sent into the simulated reality for safekeeping, while the Infinity Spirits created by Eternity protected the Metaparadoxial Infinity Stones if they should be reassembled. Eventually, Eternity was banned from the Primordial Citadel to the Void due to his paranoia, which the other Primordial Entities believing he lied. Zero Era The Allfather started to train the Divine Children in order to destroy Eternity. However, a few of the Divine Children deserted and hid in the unknown with some of the Divine Artefacts, with some of them having deserted even before the Allfather had met Eternity for the first time. The Allfather then tracked them down and destroyed them. The souls of the dead Divine Children eventually manifested into an omnipresent energy field known as The Force. Only two of the Divine Children, Alphagus and Rhea, managed to evade the Allfather. They created the Origin Realm, but lost all their memories. (this section is a work in progress) Chapter/Episode Continuity of Chronicles of the Omniverse Normally, each Chapter/Episode of Chronicles of the Omniverse will follow the timeline straight on. Excemptions are Time Travel Episodes or even a Time Travel Chapter. First Epoch The First Epoch probably will be the longest of the six planned ones. It has 15 Sagas. * Silver Blood Saga ** Chapter 1: Conflict (35 Episodes) ** Chapter 2: Inferno (35 Episodes) ** Aux-Chapter: Fractured (30 Episodes) ** Chapter 3: Resistance ** CotO: Broken World ** Chapter 4: Thesulion (30 Episodes) ** Chapter 5: Unveia ** Chapter 6: Asellios ** Chapter 7: Valkyria ** Chapter 8: Twii'lya ** Chapter 9: Western Kersoss (50 Episodes) ** Chapter 10: Eastern Kersoss (50 Episodes) ** Chapter 11: Nikurov (30 Episodes) ** Chapter 12: Liberation of Eternia * Shadowlight Saga ** CotO: Katana of Light ** CotO: Axe of Darkness ** CotO: Golden Balance * Nightmare Saga '''(Each Chapter in the Nightmare Saga only has 15 Episodes) ** Chapter 1: Hidden ** Chapter 2: Mind ** Chapter 3: Nightmare * '''Pirate Saga ** Chapter 1: Uprising ** Chapter 2: Robbery ** Chapter 3: Deep Space ** Chapter 4: Daizo Kakutei * Ten Gems Saga ** Chapter 1: Red ** Chapter 2: Green ** Chapter 3: Blue ** Chapter 4: Yellow ** Chapter 5: Gray ** Chapter 6: Purple ** Chapter 7: Orange ** Chapter 8: Pink ** Chapter 9: Black ** Chapter 10: White * Apocalypse Saga '''(All Chapters have 20 Episodes, except for Infinity and Demon, which have 30) ** Chapter 1: Blade ** Chapter 2: Ghost ** Chapter 3: Four Swords ** Chapter 4: Underworld ** Chapter 5: Death ** Chapter 6: Dragon ** Chapter 7: Manipulation ** Chapter 8: Fury ** Chapter 9: Force ** Chapter 10: Diamond ** Chapter 11: Demon ** Chapter 12: Infinity ** Chapter 13: Eyes of Plasma ** Chapter 14: The One Eye * '''Timeburst Saga ** Chapter 1: Rift ** Chapter 2: Distortion ** Chapter 3: Past ** Chapter 4: Revelations ** Chapter 5: Wrath * META Saga ** Chapter 1: Duell ** Chapter 2: Digital ** Chapter 3: John Yukaryo ** Chapter 4: Code ** CotO: META-Numeron Code * Nature Saga ** Chapter 1: Overgrown ** Chapter 2: Mask of Trees ** Chapter 3: Forces of Nature ** Chapter 4: Tiki ** Chapter 5: Mask of Storms ** Chapter 6: Viridi * Dark Lords Saga ** Chapter 1: Mask ** Chapter 2: Weapon ** Chapter 3: Creature ** Chapter 4: Experience ** Chapter 5: Cards ** CotO: The Shadow World * Eon Saga ** Season 1: Keys of Light *** Chapter 1: Palutena *** Chapter 2: Sothis *** Chapter 3: Rex *** Chapter 4: Theia *** Chapter 5: Tanjiro *** Chapter 6: Selene *** Chapter 7: Naga ** Season 2: Keys of Darkness *** Chapter 8: Ganon *** Chapter 9: Hades *** Chapter 10: Loki *** Chapter 11: Voldemort *** Chapter 12: Chronos *** Chapter 13: Dharkon *** Chapter 14: Tabuu *** Chapter 15: Rinoka Thousand *** Chapter 16: Sephiroth *** Chapter 17: Lysandre *** Chapter 18: X-Ray *** Chapter 19: Airhtea Gnim *** Chapter 20: Giratina ** CotO: The Gate of Eons * Soulmelt Saga ** Chapter 1: Infection ** Chapter 2: Spirit ** Chapter 3: Crimson ** Chapter 4: Oprissmian ** Chapter 5: Inversion * Chaosworld Saga ** Chapter 1: Wings ** Chapter 2: Calamity ** Chapter 3: Anger ** Chapter 4: Eye ** Chapter 5: Millennium * Dawn Saga ** Chapter 1: Anomalies (50 Episodes) ** Chapter 2: The First Realm (50 Episodes) ** Aux-Chapter: Lost (only 10 Episodes) ** CotO: Dawnbreaker * Five Realms Saga ** Chapter 1: Ultraverse (50 Episodes) ** Chapter 2: Metaverse ** Chapter 3: Spiritverse ** Chapter 4: Return to the First Realm ** Chapter 5: The Origin Realm (10 Episodes) Second Epoch The Second Epoch plays 10.000 years after the end of the First Epoch and is more focused on crossovers. * New Heroes Saga ** Chapter 1: New Era ** Chapter 2: Distrust ** Chapter 3: Civil War ** Chapter 4: Reality * Ninjago Saga ** Chapter 1: Snake ** Chapter 2: Overlord ** Chapter 3: Reboot ** Chapter 4: Battle of Heroes ** Chapter 5: Cursed ** Chapter 6: Sky Emperor ** Chapter 7: Distant Time ** Chapter 8: Oni and Dragons * Marioverse Saga ** Chapter 1: Superstar ** Chapter 2: Alien Invasion ** Chapter 3: Inside ** Chapter 4: Bad Dream ** Chapter 5: The Paper World * Zelda Saga ** Chapter 1: Awakeing ** Chapter 2: Wind ** Chapter 3: Bloodline ** Chapter 4: Breath of the Wild * Galaxy Saga '''(all Chapters of this Saga have 50 Episodes) ** Chapter 1: Clone Wars ** Chapter 2: Rebellion ** Chapter 3: First Order * '''Hell's Rebirth Saga ** Chapter 1: The Rift ** Chapter 2: Bad Omen ** Chapter 3: Resurrection ** Chapter 4: Return Third Epoch The Third Epoch plays about 25 years after the Second Epoch, meaning that most characters of the Second Epoch that survived are still alive. * CotO: Heroes' Rising (introduction movie) * Avatar Saga ** Chapter 1: Water ** Chapter 2: Earth ** Chapter 3: Fire ** Chapter 4: Air ** Chapter 5: Lightning ** Chapter 6: Ice ** Chapter 7: Light ** CotO: The Negative Avatar * Marvel Saga '''(each Chapter of this Saga has 20 Episodes) ** Chapter 1: Tesseract ** Chapter 2: Guardians ** Chapter 3: Young Hero ** Chapter 4: Reborn Infinity * '''Eternia Saga ** Chapter 1: Draconia ** Chapter 2: Terra Glacies ** Chapter 3: Unveia ** Chapter 4: Valkyria ** Chapter 5: Twii'lya ** Chapter 6: Thesulion ** Chapter 7: Asellios ** Chapter 8: Nikurov ** Chapter 9: Western Kersoss (50 Episodes) ** Chapter 10: Eastern Kersoss (50 Episodes) * Vortex Saga ** Chapter 1: Breach ** Chapter 2: Voyage * Negaverse Saga '''(each Chapter of this Saga has 50 Episodes) ** Chapter 1: Ainrete ** Chapter 2: Order of the Rising Samurai ** Chapter 3: Team Noctus ** Chapter 4: Naimssirpo '''Fourth Epoch This Epoch plays 1.000.000 years after the Third Epoch. (this section is a work in progress)Category:Timelines